


Eradicate

by gukptune



Series: The Purge Series [1]
Category: The Purge (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, Creampie, Cumplay, Death, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/M, Foreplay, Gore, Knife Play, Murder, Necrophilia, Oral, Oral Sex, Switch Park Jimin, Switch Reader, Switch Tone, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, ft. Namjoon Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukptune/pseuds/gukptune
Summary: A hotel intern finds himself trapped between death and lust.





	Eradicate

21:29, Friday 20th March

15 hours + 31 Minutes to Purge.

The city has slowed down, everyone has started to prepare for it. Some stocking up on food, many stocking on ammunition, it was merely a few hours yet it was as if the apocalypse was going to happen. Maybe it felt that way for those who was on the other side of it, the fight or flight, they run and hide.

You weren’t a coward by any means, nor were you desperate. Being paid to hunt those in power was something else, something- fun. Maybe you were a tad sadistic, no, you were very sadistic. Seeing the fear bestow upon the faces of those two in every day life are above everyone else, taking advantage of their power to destroy people. Of course the purge was about killing the poor off, keeping the population rich but rivalry stays, the rich pay for the rich to be killed- blood on another’s hand means that they’ll no longer have any competition, it wouldn’t tarnish their reputation nor would it reveal guilt from the act made by another’s hand, in the end most felt nothing because many- deserve it.

You were paid by a corporation that takes requests by the rich to take down specific people, with justification. You’re not one to deliver judgement of any sort, seeing as you were a vessel of the sins. Yet, it was purely human to have your own belief and act upon it.

The envelope had came, slipped into your mailbox before you entered the elevator. Turning to see the seal stamped into it, you grinned. Awaiting to reach your floor, at floor 10 the doors opened.

A figure in a bucket hat walks in, in hand the same cream coloured- square envelope, “You have everything ready? I heard it’s going to be at Le Passerelle Rouge.” 

His voice telling you it was one of the guys you worked with, Kim Taehyung. He dressed in a thick jacket and dark jeans, looking like the average college student.

You nod, “Yea, where do we meet?”

You say him brush his hand under his chin as he ripped open the paper, a cigarette hanging past his lips, “Argh, I guess we can just meet at valet. This place,_____, it’s suppose to be a place where the rich go to hide.”

Le Passerelle Rouge, known to be a haven. You can party, feel safe for the 12 hours of the purge. Mainly due to the fact that they have human auctions and hunts in the basements beneath all the calm. Tomorrow night, you were guessing your targets would check in and you’d need to be there to kill them.

“We’re getting paid a lot for this, they want at least a few dozen dead. At valet, we’ll need to figure out a plan to take down security and replace them with our own, keep out the other purgers to keep ourselves and our clients safe,” He read through the paper, sighing, “It’s a formal party they say, before the auction. Our targets will be there.”

He folds the envelope into the pocket inside his jacket, straightening it out before turning over to you. 

“You worried?” He asked.

You seemed in your own world, staring at the envelope, “No, are you?”

Seeing the uneasiness in his question, it seemed to be backtracking. He blinked, coughing as he chuckles, “I guess so. I know someone I’m suppose to kill, we went to college together- we were more than friends.”

You felt for him, but then again, the friend must’ve chose the wrong path in life, “What did he do to get on the list?”

“He’s blacklisted because his father works in archaeology trading, it’s been found that they would destroy artefacts and make fakes. His father has ties with human trafficking in Egypt as well,” He explained, tossing the cigarette onto the ground and stomping it out.

“Fuck,” You breathed, “Is that friend of yours a pawn.”

“Yea,” He replied, monotonously. Killing someone for their father’s wrong is definitely unjustifiable, just plain revenge.

“Are you going to do it?”

“No,” He revealed, watching as the elevator reached your floor. He slipped your earpiece into your pocket as you leave. You turn to see him leaning against the wall, waving his hand with a smile on his face.

“Happy Per-Purging.”

The elevator closes slowly as you could see less and less of his face, his cocky grin turned into a frown as his face fell, you couldn’t imagine what he was going to do. How he was going to explain himself for not killing his friend, he was a target― targets need to be neutralised. But of course, he doesn’t have to kill all of them but he won’t get paid unless the deals been done.

You made way into your apartment, kicking off your shoes and flopping onto the couch. Ripping the envelope open you were graced with cards with your targets’ face and information. Running your hand through your long hair, you leaned back. Reading them.

Hana Jung (Eliminate)

Age: 23

Wife of Hoseok Jung, she’s been caught cheating multiple times. Hoseok has paid, $150,000, to have her killed. She will be by his side at the party.

Namjoon Kim (Eliminate)

Age: 23

Son of Mr. Kim, leader of drug cartel, caught trading cocaine using human’s as trading vessels. Namjoon Kim will be leader of cartel in the near future, he has the same belief systems as his father. Client would like to have him killed, payment of $5,200,000.

As you read over more of the kills, these two seemed to be the most important. Namjoon has caught your interest, that much money for him. You knew it was going to be tough but hell, the money. Knowing that everyone in your squad has the same kills you’d call in to set the deal, so that only one person could take the deal.

Dialling your boss, you heard him answer, “Hey, you got your pick?”

“I want Namjoon Kim,” You replied. Hearing a click of his tongue, as he chuckles.

“Going in for the big guns, huh?” He sighs, “Are you only taking one tonight?”

As far as you know it the price on that man’s head was enough for you but hey, killing more wouldn’t hurt. Especially to let out some anger.

“Only if you’ve got easy targets for me,” You said.

He hums, “Yea, just a few. I’ll send the pictures, just people with souls needing to be rectified.”

Hearing him hang up, typical of Yoongi. You waited for the message as it rung up, like Taehyung said a few dozen nobodies that would be better off, far from this planet.

Knowing of your big job against the cartel leader’s son. Wouldn’t be too hard would it, knowing you’ll need hidden weapons you prepped for it. Setting out an ever so overly expensive outfit for the bloodbath tomorrow. Knowing that the only pain of the purge was time, staring at the blade in your hand, time always went by― too fast.

15:52, Saturday 21th March

3 Hours + 8 Minutes to Purge.

Deciding to take a taxi to the hotel you were packed with a duffle bag of your clothing. Paying the driver you got out, staring at the large sign of the hotel. Many men dressed in suits, sunglasses and visible earpieces - must be security.

You could also see the metal detectors and bag check inside by the entrance, hmm, they have their shit together.

You stood at the valet as you were told, watching Taehyung’s metallic CCXR trevita, of course he’d bring that car― though it seemed fitting, he could play off as a rich playboy merely coming to have some fun. You were surprised to see he was alone, usually Yoongi would be around the proximity ― to answer our questions or help in any way.

Taehyung steps out, giving his keys to the valet boy who shakily take his key and begins to take his car to park, slowly at that.

“Hello, sexy,” He teases as his eyes scan over your not very impressive attire, rolling your eyes in your black shirt and blue jean shorts, you shove him- he laughs. 

Making your way towards the entrance, pushing the rotation doors to get in, Taehyung trailing close behind you. You could see in the reflection he was walking like the biggest douche ever, as if he’s got a huge package or something stuck up his ass.

Making your way through security wasn’t hard, neither of you had weapons in your bags― only clothing and essentials. Keeping your cool, as well as you both did all the time, it’s not like you had anything to fear. The security people trying to give you a hard time, well Taehyung, mainly for bringing in Cigarettes. Tae talks big so he bullshits some company his father owns that would get them fired or something, not that you really paid attention since you already passed through them.

Behind your sunglasses you saw the check-in desk, knowing that Yoongi would’ve already gotten both of you a room. As you got the the desk, seeing only a few staff member there.

You pushed your sunglasses off and leaned over the desk, sighing as you waited for someone to come. Taehyung lingering behind you on his phone, probably texting everyone else - hearing something about telling them to bring him smoke.

“Welcome to Le Passerelle Rouge,” A young, blond haired boy smiled. His eyes soft and innocent, you returned the smile as he continued, “Would you like to check-in?”

“Yea, _____ _____ and Kim Taehyung” You replied. Looking around at the place, seeing as it was actually very secure. Hopefully Taehyung had a full-proof plan. Placing your glasses on the counter as your hand pushed against the marble, stretching as you waited.

He nods quickly as he types onto the computer pulling up your information you assumed. You took note of his name tag, Jimin, his blond hair falling over his face from it’s original updo as he scans over the monitor. Biting his lip, attractively- not on purpose of course, as he did so, your eyebrows cocked sighing as you waited.

His hair looked like he’s been running his palm through it for the whole day, “I’m sorry, it’s quite slow.”

“It’s okay, we’re in no hurry,” You assured, well you could be in the room now prepping but you somehow felt bad for him. He must’ve been working hard all day, you could imagine the number of people paying to be protected here.

He mumbles a response, tapping at the screen. You could hear the agitation and lack of patience Taehyung had as his feet taps loudly against the floor.

“Alright, we have you both for the royal suite,” He smiles, you saw his shoulders physically get loose as tension lifts off his chest.

“Great,” You respond, watching as he pulled out the keycard from under the desk. Placing them in a sleeve and handing them over to you.

His eyes catching yours as you stared back into him, he coughs slightly as he extends his hand with another balancing under it with politeness. You take it from him casually, brushing your finger against him purposely drawing it out. Your fingertip running through his palm as your hand lifts away.

“Thank you, Jimin,” You wink, not waiting for a response as you made way for the elevator.

Taehyung who finished his conversation on the phone, popped his eyebrow at Jimin with a smirk. Throwing a tip onto the counter, Jimin blinked at the hundred dollar on the counter.

Prodding at it and taking it his hand, “T―thank you.”

Jimin stammered as he watched Taehyung who had followed you shoot him a salute over his head from behind. It was Jimin’s first week at the hotel and he’s been stuffed full of work the entire time, he doesn’t usually get tips or paid, he was merely an intern, working before he could get a full time job here.

He didn’t know how he should feel about the moment, it wasn’t long until the purge would approach. He was set to work the entire night, he had a protected job and got a huge tip, maybe it was his lucky day- even though it was many’s opposite.

He let out a deep breath, brushing his bangs over his head. His eyes glazing over the foreign object on the counter rationally.

18:43 Saturday 21th March

0 Hours + 17 Minutes to Purge.

“Yoongi’s outdone himself!” Taehyung exclaims as he came out of his room in the suite. It was true, you were placed on the 41 floor and this place was extremely luxurious definitely in his taste.

You sat at the large couch in the living room being already dressed in your maroon tight fitted dress and heels― hair done and ready to fake your way into the party. 

Taehyung’s outfit consists of black trousers that are tailored to his body, and a similar coloured silk dress shirt to match you. A blazer hung over his shoulder lazily as he leaves most of the top buttons down. His gold jewelry showing up against his even more golden tan skin. His hand covered in rings, for punching purposes as they were too huge to actually wear for comfort and style. He was tapping away on his phone as he came close to you.

“Boys are here, we can get our stuff at the security desk,” He grinned, “We’re in control, baby.”

You kicked off the couch and walked over to the door, heels clinking against the hardwood floor, “Right, let’s get the show on the road.”

Taehyung smirks, placing his hand over your shoulder ― pressing his body against yours. 

As you both strolled down the hall, his hand now wrapped around your waist tightly. You passed by a certain blond boy, his head down avoiding eye contact. He seemed in a rush.

Before he knew it he was facing you guys, your chin held high. He lifts his face to meet yours, eyes joining together. His eyes then dropped to Taehyung’s hand on your waist, his breath hitching.

He jumped sightly, forgetting who he was facing, “Uhm, you forgot your sunglasses on the desk.”

In his hand, your glasses wrapped in a cloth with a bow tied around it. You arched your eyebrow and took it from him, “I didn’t even realise.”

“Thank you though,” You said, it was awkward to say the least. He was very quiet, timid even. He was dressed extremely well, a red tie was tight against his throat.

“You look great,” He says, catching himself accidentally slipping it out he blinks quickly, mumbling, “Uhm, sorry―”

“You look great too,” You reached out, placing your hand on his shoulder. Tilting your head as you lift his head up, eye meeting in a haze.

You felt awfully, possessive of him. You wondered by he hasn’t gone home yet, by the way he’s dressed you’d assume he was going to be working at the party tonight. You didn’t like the idea of that at all.

“You working tonight?” Taehyung asked, looking Jimin up and down. Jimin must’ve felt weak under his gaze, Taehyung was aggressive in his tone yet you could tell he was attracted to Jimin but you weren’t going to let it happen.

Smiling at him with doe eyes you waited for his answer, “Oh, yes, I’m waiting at the party.”

“Oh- when do you finish today?” You asked, actually curious.

He breathed, “Around 10.”

Horrible timing, was he suppose to just leave and get killed outside on the streets during the damned purge, seriously.

“Are you going home after?” You asked, hand casually slipping down to his chest. Playing with the name tag on his chest.

“I’d― hope so.”

“Jimin, you realise tonight is the purge right?” Seeing Jimin swallow hard, the veins in his neck popping as he nods, “Going home, getting into the streets during peak hours is not a good idea. Meet me here at 10, okay?”

Your tone was sweet, menacing. It was drawing him in, like hypnotism. To one end he couldn’t say no because he was afraid of you both, yet he felt a strange ache down below whenever he’d look at you and now being this close, it wasn’t easy holding on.

Jimin nods, diligently, “Okay, I’ll meet you here at 10.”

“Great,” You pat his chest gently, leaning into him. You place a kiss on his cheek, your breath still fanning over his ears as the hairs on it raised. The heat of your breath sending a chill down his spine.

“You’ll be safe with me,” You whispered, placing an open mouthed kiss on a bit of the exposed skin of his neck. Brushing past him without another look. Taehyung smiling to himself behind you, following along― knowing now that he was yours and not his to take.

18:55 Saturday 21th March

0 Hours + 5 Minutes to Purge.

Getting yourselves to the party was easy, now with your concealed weapons it wasn’t hard to feel powerful in a place filled with snobby rich people. You could see the faces you recognised amongst the crowd, your squad was here.

Taehyung had gotten you all in, and armed. A good leader he was, you watched Jungkook Jeon trying to whizz away the target you read about, Ms. Hana Jung. He was even more psychotic than you, he would disfigure his targets often by his mere enjoyment of watching their faces rip apart, he may have also been a bit of a freak. You once caught him using a corpse’s hand to jerk himself off, it was fucked up, but hot, seeing him use that thing to fuck himself.

To say you’ve fucked him meant you were at least a little bit like him, a little fucked up too. Who doesn’t have a few loose screws.

Jungkook was rubbing his thick body against that of little Hana, hmm, she could imagine getting prodded by him tonight but not the good kind. As long as you know he doesn’t fuck his kills anymore, unless he’s on drugs of course. He’s grown up now, he’s much more professional in his work and you’d think Mr. Hoseok Jung wouldn’t want to have it be known that his wife’s last doing was fucking her murderer, as he’s also prepared a regard for Jungkook to give from what you’ve heard.

“Right, I see my guy― wish you look in yours. Happy Purging,” Taehyung whispers to you, you turned to face him.

Seeing him dip down to place a wet kiss on your lips, capturing your lips in his like it would be the last. Holding onto your waist tightly as his other hand squeezes your ass hard against his large hand. You unexpectedly moan into his mouth as he licked into yours, he hummed with content as he let go. Seeing the blushing skin on your face present.

He winked before leaving you to your own devices. Now to find your main target, Namjoon Kim.

You saw him, he had his own booth ― surrounded by girls dancing all over him. You weren’t going to become his prey for a mere kill. You were the predator and he was your prey.

Seeing as his booth faces the dance floor you’ll play hard to get, nothings wrong with a little fun with your hunt. Swaying your hips to the music, luring him in.

As you saw him look your direction, you knew you’ve done just that. His swept up, gelled hair framed his face perfectly well, if only he wasn’t a future inheritance of a drug cartel. Your eyes locked as you swept yourself into the crowd hoping to get him away from his company.

Standing out in your shiny dress you’re sure he’d find you in no time. You were right, looking back at the booth seeing the girls alone- left in confusion on their own. Smirking as you saw him, hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans when you pushed towards the bar.

Leaning against it on your elbows, perching your chest up- the scoop neck framing the curves of your breasts. Arching your back against the wooden counter, anyone would die to get a touch of this body.

Gazing at his figure coming towards you, eyes plagued with lust. Pursing your lips he’s reached you. His head hug low, cocking it left and right.

“What game are you playing?” He bellowed, voice husky and thick. He had a scent of alcohol and expensive perfume, his own and many others’.

You grinned, batting your eyelashes at him, “Game?” leaning towards him. His large body felt hot and firm under the skin of your palm.

Grabbing onto the folds on his blazer you tugged him closer, hearing his breath hitch at the sudden pull, “I don’t play games but seeing as you ‘lost’… I must be pretty good.”

Purring your words, seduction on the tip of your tongue. He seemed to be playing along, pushing you back into the counter. His hand lacing behind your back, holding onto your waist tightly- you’re sure he could feel your muscles contract against his skin due to the thinness of your dress.

Smiling innocently, he seems to be into it. His breath fanning against your curled hair. He breathed in your scent, intoxicating. His other hand reaching, cupping your cheek― making your eyes lock with his.

“Do you know who I am?” He mused. You were surprised that it wasn’t a threat, you shook your head nonchalantly, blatantly pretending.

His eyebrows cocked, his lips curved, “Well, sweetheart, I’m Namjoon Kim.”

You blinked at him, pouting your lips, “Okay, I’m _____.”

Not bothering to fake a name, it wouldn’t matter anyways. He’d be dead by the end of tonight and you’d give him the gift of your name. His eyebrows still cocked, tilting his head in confusion- he must’ve truly believed you didn’t know him. He seemed to have liked it, as everyone knows him to be the son of a major drug lord and that’s it. Nothing more, he would’ve been in the future- if he’ll live to see it.

Smiling at him as if you didn’t know, didn’t care, liked him for him. This should work well, “Fuck, I― I’m glad we met.”

Score, you nodding diligently. Swaying on your feet to the music, shyly shading from the eyes of many- playing your part well. Before you could muster another the word the beeping sounds echoed through the room.

It’s beginning.

“This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning, until 7 a.m., when the Purge concludes. Blessed by our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all,” at the end of the announcement the low alarms went off signifying the beginning of the purge.

As Namjoon had his head turned towards the crowd who cheered, of course they were mostly the ones who agreed with the purge, many also had immunity but not drug lords and sons of those.

The corner of your lip curled, eyes narrowing into slits imagining the blood slipping today. As quick as your face wicked content, it switched as soon as he turns around- back into it’s innocent self.

At the corner of your eyes you saw Jungkook, dragging his drunken target away. Damn, he was fast.

You watched Namjoon sigh, taking a drink from the bar and chugging it down his throat. The thick, veiny skin moving as he swallowed, so soft- smooth, like butter.

“Well, since it’s started and we’re just chilling,” He swayed, “Wanna go kill some time?”

Ironic, you grinned nodding your head quickly like a happy little pup. He took that as enough consent, taking your wrist and walking ahead. Trailing behind him, you saw him wave to his friends, they whistled and howled at the sight of their friend getting his first frisk of the night, little did they know what you had under your sleeves, well skirt in this case.

20:30

Sighing, moaning and rustling fabric. His shirt was off, his pants unzipped but still hanging on his hips. Your lips moved against eachother roughly, sucking and pulling. His tongue wetting your lips and he slipped through, letting out a groan at the sensation. His hands pulling up the hem of your skirt, caressing the newly exposed skin of your bottom. 

You weren’t going to pretend this wasn’t pleasurable because fuck, it was. His thick, angry cock pushing against his trousers, stabbing through it. Rocking against your clit so well, if he was going to die maybe he’d put it to good use before he would never do so again.

Pushing him down on his back, you arched your back pulling down your panties whipping it at his chest. Seeing him smirk at your new found dominance. Tossing them away, you straddled him, his bare abs ― wet from sweat rubbing against your wet slick, slipping out of you.

You moaned when you felt the ridges play with the nub, his hands coming to hold onto your thighs, his head laid back against the duvet - feeling his own pleasure, blood rushing hard into his cock.

“Baby, please, fuck― ride me,” He groaned, hmm, he didn’t seem like a begging type to you but still you went with it.

Pulling down his pants alongside his underwear, giving no craps about prep at this point- you were so wet already from his dry humping and you knew it would be a tight fit, but the good kind.

His cock sprung up as you sat against his thighs, watching it twitch and wobble - precum leaking protrusively. It sat against his stomach, red, hot and hard. His cock was just, godly.

Teasing him, you tugged at his balls― he jumped, choking on his breath as he lifts his head up. Leaning on his elbows at the end of the bed, he watched you.

You playfully tug on the thin straps of your dress, pulling them down over your shoulder slightly― giving him a peak of your tits, a glimmer of the nipple. His mouth gaped at the sight, a low grovel left him.

You got on your knees and sat against his dick, the length rubbing against your clenching hole. Rocking your hips back and fourth against it, the head rubbing slightly against your clit. It felt so good, you clenched around yourself feeling a tinge and burn of sensation, fuck.

He must’ve felt it too, holding onto your thighs tightly still. Squeezing and breathing heavily.

You rocked forward, your hole alined with his bulbous tip, the red sensitive skin twitching under you. You felt him at the right spot, rocking back and engulfing him, he choked a deep moan. His voice bellowing in his throat as you see his throat vibrate.

The tip was in and it felt full, fuck, you sat down― dragging time along. Hands against his chest, you leaned down placing a kiss on his throat as he cocked his head back when you took him whole.

He was long and thick, you felt like he’s reached your all, at this point you felt the burning pain of being stretched your fullest, and fuck did it feel good. The pain added to the pleasure, you may have considered yourself a masochist, not waiting you sat up ― his cock nearly falling out, going back down roughly. You had your own pace, he seemed to be enjoying it as much as you.

His neck, red and drenched. His palms squeezing the skin on your thighs, veins popping through the skin erotically. You let out a lewd moan when he jolted his hips up to meet yours, bottoming out inside you from below. 

He was at his peak, you were as well. It felt like his tip was fucking your cervix, it was impossible but hot to imagine right now. Riding him felt and sounded so good, it sounded wet and fleshy. The skin of your bottom slapping against his thighs as you bother rocked together, you could feel his cum leaking out of you. Already so full, being filled up by a big cock felt like he was ripping you. Hearing the stickiness of his cum against your bottom, you could see the glistening mess under you.

Reaching under your dress, he had his eyes shut in pleasure. His last groan, echoed off the walls as well as his last choke.

The slit spewed with red, the object in your hand shining in the dim light. Reddened by the same liquid, his body shook hard. Of course it would, it only added to your pleasure. You came around his still hard dick, clenching around it to no extent. You pout, watching his eyes widened and his hands leave your thighs.

The reddened skin, fingerprinted. The hands replaced your blade as he held onto his last breath. His end.

He was still, coming down from your high. You stared at the blank expression on his lifeless body, running the blade against his cheek, savouring his beauty for the last time. You placed a kiss on it as you sat up.

Slipping him out of you. You put him back together, as well as yourself. Sitting on the end of the bed, staring at the blank wall. In your palm, you rolled his bloody rings. You put them on your fingers, mostly your thumb and middle finger. It was loose, but still it was beautiful.

Bouncing off the bed in silence, you walked towards the door. Passing the mirrors of his hotel room, you faced yourself. The skinny blade in your hand, barefooted with your dress strap hanging off you.

Hands blooded. Closely you could see the splatter of blood against your face, your under eyes dark from your mascara running in times of your orgasm. Rolling your eyes, you pranced out the door.

Feeling the rough carpets against the skin of your feet, brushing your hair off your shoulder. A smile growing on your face.

21:45

“______, come look at my work,” Jungkook’s large childish grin, came out of a room. You had finished your boring other side kills, merely slamming workers against the walls now.

It was sad, for everyone else, to know that above and below their glory party people were getting killed, even those they knew. 

Jungkook grabs your wrist, you took note of how bloody he looked. His white shirt was completely red, and pink. His face had the same splatters and he reeked, not that you didn’t.

You thought he was taking you towards a room but you pass it, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion he drags you into a large bathroom. You gasp, eyes shaking looking at the sight ahead.

In the rounded bathtub, surrounded by candles― Hana Jung. Jungkook decorated like a freak, flowers, candles, chalk? You sighed, knowing exactly what he tried to do. You saw her body, front and centre, she was perched in the tub. Her body bare, cut marks all over her. She was tied, her arms straight up on the sides pointing. The water was dark and bloody, it looked like literal hell. 

Jungkook was jumping up on his feet, proud of his work.

The walls were covered in markings by what you assumed was her blood, the only light coming from the room was the candles. A large red circle marked the ground with symbols, this idiot wanted to summon demons, again.

“Noona, are you proud of me?” He asked joyfully, the boy loved his praise eventhough he was the opposite of that in his sex dungeon.

You sighed, looking at the work, it honestly didn’t scare you- not anymore. He had always been this―wild and creative with his kills. 

You smiled, wrapping your arms around his lower back from behind, “Of course, it looks great, love.”

He laughed cheerfully, turning around and hugging you- his arms wrapped around your neck. He breathed in your hair, blood matted hair.

“It was so much fun, argh, I’ll probably be able to get through the whole year this time,” Jungkook said, pulling away at cupping your face. What he meant, is that he usually never gets enough kills in one night to satisfy his year long bloodlust.

You had a question for him though, “How’d you kill her though.” All the marks you could see on her body was little tiny cuts all over.

Jungkook’s eyebrows raised, his mouth agape, “Uhm―”

You squeezed his hips hard, he jolts and yells out in pain, “Okay, okay. I was having sex with her, you know, in the tub all hot and sexy. The lighting was fucking great, she looked great and I guess I got too into it.”

He gulped, “Had my hands on her neck when I was fucking her, must’ve broken it by accident.”

You blinked in shock, wow, this was a first. Usually he’d be much more, weird with it. Choking people with weird things and what not, but he did have an interesting display. 

“Awe, it’s okay, baby,” You hushed, holding his head against your chest. His fluffy hair now wet, from what you assumed was the bath sex. He held onto you tightly.

“Noona, Taehyung said he’s got someone for you,” Jungkook murmured against your breast, your strap still down. He pulled it up as his head left your chest. 

You knew what he meant, it was Jimin. You needed to get to him, what the fuck was Taehyung going to do this time. You smiled thanking him. He nods, cupping your face against before pressing his lips against yours passionately.

“Hmm― noona, we have to start fucking again,” He whined.

21:58

You knocked on your room door loudly tapping your feet violently against the ground, not that it made any point since it was carpeted and you were still shoeless. 

“Coming,” Taehyung chirped from the other side of the door. You narrowed your eyes angrily.

He opens the door with a pose, his eyes lighting up at the sight of you. Seeing as you’ve had your fun, even as much as he had. He was clean though, no blood no mess― a different shirt though.

“Oh, fuck, I’m upset to have not seen the kill,” He echoed, knowing you finished your job. You marched into the room as he closed the door behind you, lurking there.

You looked around the room to see bodies laying in different positions around the room, he had a murder orgy in here and did not invite you.

“It wasn’t as hot as you think it was,” He said.

You huffed, walking towards the only closed door which was your room. Tapping your bare feet against the hard ground, Taehyung bit his lip at the sight of your feet leaving hints of blood on the floor, dried blood that is.

Slamming the door open, your breath hitched. Hostages.

Taehyung had grabbed people you saw from the party and thrown them in here, why. You could make out the faces of some, most with their eyes and mouth tied but you noticed the blond boy immediately.

Rushing over to him with no care in the world, dropping on your knees in front of his perched body against the closet. He was pushed further from everyone else, Taehyung purposely did this.

You ripped the gag out of his mouth, Jimin breathed heavily, choking as he took in large breaths, “Please, don’t- don’t kill me.”

He cries, you could see the red marks the gag left. Cocking your head towards Taehyung, who shrugs you rolled your eyes. Seeing the wet streaks of dried tears on his cheeks.

“Jimin, Jimin― relax, it’s―”

A gasp left his lips as he cried out, “_____, please― help me, I’m scared.”

You felt like someone had just punched you through your stomach and ripped your heart out, he was so weak, so small. What had Taehyung did that would’ve made him so traumatised. You were shaking in anger, Jimin’s lips quivering as tears freely rolled down past his blindfolds completely drenching them.

Glaring towards Taehyung, “What the fuck did you do.”

Taehyung who was leaning against the door with his arms cross laughs hysterically. Shaking his head, pretending to wipe tears off his face, “Me? Why would I have done anything to him.”

You didn’t buy it, sending him the same glare- your face not fazing, showing no other emotion but anger. Taehyung was surprised, he’s never made you angry before, not this way. Had he gone too far, you weren’t even looking at him anymore- Taehyung’s face dropped, he feared he had done the worse.

“I just gave him a show, _____, I just showed him our typical purge night,” He explained, he believed it wasn’t a big deal― his voice was clear and condescending, as if he’s just said the most obvious and normal thing ever- that it was no big deal.

To you it was, mainly because of the weak boy you held in your arms, “Tae, you can’t―you can’t just do that to people like him.”

Park Jimin wasn’t built for this, for the purge. He was too pure, to human for all of you. Taehyung didn’t think you were serious until this point, your face was blank as well as your eyes. Not bothering to say another word or give Taehyung another glance.

He watched as you whispered in Jimin’s ear, he nods quickly before you took him away. Taking him out towards the main room, his blindfold still on. You didn’t want him to see all dead people in there, leading him towards Taehyung’s room.

“He’s not the man you think he is, ______.”

Ignoring Taehyung, Jimin was shaking, holding onto your waist tightly. His face hidden in your hair, his breath fanning against your neck. As you got inside of Taehyung’s room, it was as you expected, clean and untouched.

You set Jimin on the end of the bed, you moved to get a towel to wipe Jimin but he held onto your wrists, “W-where are you going?”

Again his lips were shaking, as well as his entire body. You sighed sympathetically, furrowing your eyebrows and trying your best to give him a nice smile― eventhough he can’t see, “I’m just getting a towel, it’ll take a second, okay.”

He nods, sniffling and hugging himself. When you came back with the towel, damped, you reached slowly to pull the blindfold off. Flinching slightly, fearing what could be underneath, yet you sighed in relief.

Just Jimin, with wet eyes. His beautiful brown eye, blinking to the dim light in the room. His eyes locked with yours as a deep sigh left him. You wiped the dried tears off his face, “What happened Jimin?”

Asking him gently, you didn’t know if he was pained, traumatised, anything but you could only fear for the worst. You got on your knees in front of him, watching him twiddle with his fingers as he sat at the end of the bed.

So frail, so small. Your hands on his knees, squeezing them, trying to comfort him.

Jimin gulped, “Uhm, the guy― he brought us all in the room. Him and a few other guys. I was looking for you and he said you’d be here, you weren’t. He tied us up and let me watch ― he let me watch him kill people.”

By the end of his explanation he was in tears again, your lips quivered at the sight. For some reason you felt awful, like you had betrayed him. Your heart squeezing like it was going to explode.

“Baby ― I’m sorry, what can I do,” You murmured, it wasn’t a question. It was merely. rhetorical. You wanted to figure out how you could fix this, how was it that Jimin could go back to his normal life now.

Jimin’s hands were on your shoulders now, making you catch his gaze, “Make me forget.”

Just like that, you felt an icy chill down your back. 

“What do you mean,” You asked quietly, hesitating.

Jimin cups your face, running his thumb against your cheeks. His eyes glued to yours, “I want you to help me, make me think of something else.”

You had a feeling you knew exactly what he wanted. Yet, you just couldn’t do it. Your eyes left his, dropping to the ground as you sighed. Considering your choices. He wasn’t in his right mind, right. You didn’t want him to do something he’d regret.

“Jimin―,” catching you by surprise his lips were on yours in a split second. Your eyes were still open, awkwardly watching his eyes fluttering closed as he kissed you.

His palms caressing your cheeks. His lips were soft, tender and wet. As if the world had faded into the background, you closed your eyes and forgot. Pushing yourself upwards, passionately taking his lips into yours. He moaned softly at your response, your lips melded together as tongues patted against each other in a heated suction.

Making your way over his head, you threw your legs onto his side- straddling him in your tight dress. He must’ve been too entralled to notice the blood all over the dress, even if it was nearly the same colour as blood- the dried stains left blotches all over.

His hands made way onto your bottom, pushing your skirt up over your bare ass. His breath hitched at the realisation of your missing underwear. Giving him reassurance, you grabbed onto his hand placing them at your core.

Whimpering at the feeling of his surprisingly rough hands playing with your lips. Lifting yourself of him to give him space to touch you freely. You pulled your lips away with a lewd pop, his lips were red- plump and wet.

He breathed heavily, his chest rising deeply. You began to unbutton his shirt, pushing it back over his shoulder and pulling the tie off. Tossing the two away, your eyes met with the glory of his bare chest. Unexpected but a sight for sore eyes, he was ripped― god, he’s been packing underneath his cute and frail shield. 

“You’re so fit, fuck, let me suck you, Jimin,” You whined, feeling his fingers tease your sensitive hole. Rubbing yourself against his bulge, you batted your lashed at him.

His eye darken with realisation and as if he turned into a different person, maybe he’s realised now what you’re like in bed and how you like to be treated. His lips curved with a lustful gaze, “Go on then, doll.”

Liking the sound of the pet name he threw in, you cocked your eyebrow teasingly. Seeing as he’s dropped his shyness during your make out. Slipping yourself down back to your previous position on the ground, on your knees.

You rubbed his inner thighs, close to his growing bulge― threatening to rip through at any moment- eyes glued to Jimin, not making another move, “Fuck, don’t tease,______, be a good girl.”

You blinked hard, feeling a surge of arousal pool at your already wet pussy. Humming seductively you quickly unbutton and pull down the zipper of his tight trousers. Ripping them down his thighs, seeing his black underwear drowned with a wet gush.

You could see the twitching cock hidden behind it’s tightness, Jimin couldn’t help himself- his hand rubbing against the head moaning like a mess from a single tough- it was fucking hot.

“Come now, suck me, doll,” He groaned, pushing his hips towards your face.

You pouted, pushing his hand away. Rubbing your hand against the damp and hot clothed dick. Liking the feeling of the thick bulbous head, you pushed your hand into his underwear, grasping the thick cock in your hands.

Moaning at the sensation of his throbbing dick in your hands, your mouth was practically watering. Sticking your tongue out, you locked eyes with him. His mouth agape watching you slowly leaning towards his dick, guessing that he didn’t like to wait or be teased he took your head in his hands and pulled it roughly against his cock.

The heated and red tip rubbing against your lips, that was enough to make Jimin let out an unexpected whimper, you licked his head- swirling your tongue around the tip and dabbing at the hole, precum staying on the tip of your tongue before you took the head into your mouth.

The velvety, warm and thick head, slipping inside with difficulty but with time it eased in. Jimin cocked his head back with a low grovel, letting one of his hands back to lean against- his other hand holding your head in place tightly.

You sucked on his dick like it was your last, liking the feeling of his veiny slippery length against your tongue. Moaning into it, just imagining it inside of you. He must’ve liked it as he jolts when your moan vibrated around him.

“Fuck― argh, shit that’s so good, baby, keep going,” He moans, though you didn’t want him to let go right now, it wasn’t fun yet.

Pulling back when he begins to slack on his hold, his dick fell past your lips and flung back against his stomach with a wet slap. He cussed at the feeling of losing your wetness.

You got back on top of him, pushing his shoulders back so he’d lay on his back- feeling dazed and full of pleasure he didn’t restrain against you, he honestly couldn’t being so weak from his near blow.

“Aren’t you going to let me have fun too?” You whined, feeling as if he was too into the blowjob to care about pleasuring you too.

Jimin’s eyes widened as he shook his head, “Baby, no, lay down― I’ll fuck you hard and good.”

Liking the sound of that, you grinned. Plopping onto his side, watching him crawl on top of you, his hands coming to hold yours up over your head.

“You’ve been a bad girl, didn’t expect you to be a purger,” He growled, placing a wet opened mouthed kiss on your neck. You whimpered and arched your body towards him.

He bit down hard on the skin, “My little devil kills people, fuck, that’s kinda hot.”

His hands brushing down towards your thigh, rubbing and squeezing as he caresses your waist. Your dress now hitched up all the way to your stomach, giving him a good show of your glistening pussy.

“All wet, all drenched for me?” He pinches the nub, causing your to squirm in pleasure. Since you were all wet and ready already, his fingers playing with your folds pushing them apart as his eyes narrowed into the clenching core.

Cocking his head, he licked his lips. His finger teasing the whole, you kept clenching anticipating the insertion. Yet, it hadn’t happened, fuck, he hated being teased and he was a fucking tease too.

You jutted your hips into his fingers, he gives you an unpleased look, “Good girls wait for these types of things, you’re a good girl right?”

You furrowed your eyebrows glaring at him, not giving him a response due to your own ego. You weren’t going to give in that easily―

In retaliation he pushed his two fingers inside your cunt, “Fuck― ah, holy shit,” you whimpered, your hands were still held over your head by his hand. His fucking hand, uh, they were so good inside you. Curling and rubbing at the wet walls inside. Pushing up against your pelvis, finding the spot that would kill you.

His arm muscles tensing and flexing as he fucked your pussy with his hand. His eyes glued to the wet hole, gushing and making lewd noises every time he’d push in and out.

His thumb rubbing against your clit with a hard push, your body twitching and squirming at the feeling― you couldn’t even hold back the sounds that came out of you. Your back arched so much you didn’t even know how he managed to keep you in place with just an arm. Feeling the heat radiating from your face, shit, you knew it was coming- your high. You body was shaking, you felt the tinge at your core.

“Tell me you’re a good girl and I’ll let you cum,” He ordered, his eyes now locked with your barely opened eyes. You couldn’t just let him stop, not now.

Dropping all your ego, you whimpered, “Please, I’m a good girl Jimin- please let me come― daddy.”

There it was, it slipped― he must’ve liked it too. His lips curling with satisfaction and as if a shot was driven into his cock, he began thrusting his fingers harder, leaning down and licking at your clit too. Uh, it was so much, so fucking much- his let tongue flicking your clit in the best way and his rough finger fucking. You let go, your body doing it’s own thing and your freely let yourself cum around his fingers. Feeling his thick fingers as you clenched hard, you moaned and whimpered.

Like a blinding light, your eyes closed as the gush of arousal left you and coated his fingers. He lifts his head, and continues to watch as his fingers fucked your through your orgasm, dropping you down from your high.

“Oh, fuck- cum all over me, baby,” He says, rubbing your walls until you were done.

Feeling absolutely fucked out by this mere foreplay, he lets your arms drop from his hold. You held onto his hand that was still inserted inside of you, holding it still― oversimulation nearly hitting you hard.

He pauses, watching your face as you breathed deeply.

His fingers pulling out of you, he runs his hands up your sides, towards your raised dress. As his fingers were under the hem, he jumps- holding his fingers in his hands.

You looked at him quickly, watching red spill down onto the white fabric of the blanket, “Jimin―”

His fingers must’ve found your hidden knife, shit.

“Aren’t you a dangerous one,” He murmurs, staring at the drops of blood coming out of his hand. He tend switches his eyes to lock onto yours, “Come here.”

You obeyed, getting on your knees shakily― next to his body. You watched as he pushes his fingers towards your lips, you blinked confused.

“Jimin, what’re you―”

“Shhh,” He hushed, rubbing the mixture of your cum and his blood onto your lips- his tongue peaking out of his lips, “Suck my fingers, don’t swallow it.”

You were inthralled, he was fucking wild and you loved it. He was innocent looking so ― normal. Who would’ve imagined the good boy you thought would become this sadistic man.

Placing your lips over his bleeding hand, you tasted the metallic liquid on it- you sucked hard. Taking all the blood and cum into your mouth, making sure to not swallow them as he ordered. Your centre leaking, out the rest of your cum as you felt so aroused by his new found confidence and dominance.

“Now open,” He said.

You did as you were told, opening your mouth― looking at him with a confused look. What was he going to do, as far as you knew it Jungkook was the only weirdo in your friendgroup to like strange kinks.

Well, now you could add Jimin to the list, he juts his tongue through his lips and places his opened mouth on yours. His tongue swirling around in the mix of liquids in your mouth, strangely hot and sexy. The lewd and wet sounds echoing through the room. You straightened up on your knees as he did the same. Sucking and licking into each other’s mouths, his bare front pressing hard against yours.

Feeling his proud standing cock, brushing against your inner thigh. His hands making work, grabbing your ass he lifts you up into his chest― your legs on either side of him. In his half sitting and leaning figure, he sets on you on his waist. Not fully sitting on him you see him pump his cock with his hand, as he still passionately kisses you. 

Feeling the head of his cock, teasing and rubbing against your entrance you pulled away from him, moaning at the feeling.

He lined himself with you, not giving you any hints he pops his hips up pushing into you― only his tip makes it in and you choke on your breath- fuck he was big.

“Daddy― let me,” You whined, placing your hand on his chest, pushing him back to lean against the pillows. He nods with a lustful look.

His hands gripping onto your bottom hard, “Then you better ride me good, baby.”

He said it like a threat, yet on his lips ― he had a stretched smirk on them, watching as you took his length inside you. Sitting on him, feeling the paining stretch― one more painful than Namjoon’s earlier before.

Wiggling your hips, trying to get comfortable, you found pleasure in that pain- fulling taking him. You whimpered at the feeling of being filled up again. You must’ve been taking your damn time, Jimin was impatient- he bottoms out into you roughly as your words were lost.

He flips you over, pushing you into the bed- his face tucked into your shoulder as he bites down. His hips thrusting in a hard but steady pace, rough― fast and hungry. His hands glued to your waist, Your nails scratching into his back, hearing his deep groans made you whimper.

“Jimin-, you―fuck―feel so good,” You choked.

Jimin hums in a cocky way, pushing himself up. He was on his knees, pushing them underneath your ass― giving him more room to fuck into you deeper. He held onto your hips, staring down at your fucked out face.

He pulls your hips into his as he fucks back into them, the sensation was so strong and fuck― you were going to lose it. The look on his face, so focused and so drenched in sweat. His muscles flexing at every thrust.

“God, you’re so fucking― tight, so fucking wet,” He groans.

He must’ve been close, he was thrusting much deeper now, it was slower. You were close too, feeling the same sensation from before― your cunt clenching around his thick cock- he must’ve felt it, his mouth gaping as he breaths moans.

“Fuck, you’re close, huh? I’m fucking close,” He says, growling into his thrusts.

You were done, you whimpered as you felt yourself reach your high. The feeling of your orgasm, the hard clenching takes him for a ride― he spews his cum inside you― losing his control in all ways. His moaning was a mess, his fucking as a mess. It was dirty, wet. His cum leaking through onto the mattress at this point.

As you both finished, he hovered over you― his hands on the sides of your head. He swallowed hard, taking your lips in his before he pulls out, whimpering into his lips from the loss of his hot dick inside you.

He chuckles at this, playing with the cum leaking out of you, “Fuck, it’s been a strange day, huh.”

You stilled at the silence, at the peak of you dropping from you high. Wondering what was to happen next.

As if the world wanted to answer for you, Taehyung busts his ass into the room, leaning against the wall with a cocky stance.

“Great you’re done, thank fuck, we’ve got seven hours til the purge is over, princess,” He mocked, “Jungkook’s still hungry, we’re going on the hunt― let’s go.”

Taehyung, didn’t spare you another glance― he seemed irritated. He left the room quickly. You nodded to yourself, pulling your dress down and grabbing the knife the fell out. Taking the towel on the ground that you used before, you wiped yourself clean. 

“Are you serious? You’re still going to purge?” Jimin scoffed, now he was irritated.

You huffed, remembering the words Jimin used during your fucking- what he did, and now he was judging you.

“What? What do you expect?” You said.

Jimin sat up, fixing his pants, “I thought, you’d be over it? Hadn’t you killed enough, you’re all drenched in blood―”

“You think just because we fucked, you’d change my moral compass- that’s funny because you were one hell of a sadist in bed- sex reveals people’s feelings, it makes them weak, you showed your true colours Park Jimin,” You accused, “You’re just like us, don’t act like you’re any different, you’re not better than us― you’re as fucked up as us.”

As you finished you didn’t take a look at Jimin’s face, you walked towards the door, nearly leaving until you turned your head, “Either you come with us to end the night on a high or stay here with the dead.”

Leaving Jimin to make his down choices, the same choices someone else had given you years ago.

“Happy Purging.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed! Follow me @gukptune on tumblr for more fics and updates! I update on here way late!


End file.
